Don't shoot the messenger
by Crawley-and-the-lady
Summary: Having not done everything the 'proper' way, Matthew needs to find a way to give Mary her engagement ring. Fluffy one-shot! Inspired by my great grandmother's ring that was passed down to me this week for my 18th birthday!


_Here's a brief one-shot about Matthew giving Mary an engagement ring, because obviously he didn't have it with him when he proposed! This was inspired by my great grandmother's engagement ring that was handed down to me this week when I turned 18 – My great gran got engaged in 1912 so I thought it would be nice to mark the 100 years! The ring that is described is the actual ring – I wear it everyday! Let me know what you think! _

Matthew had left early from work and was heading to Downton for a very special appointment that he had to keep; as the train sped towards its destination he slipped his hand inside his coat pocket and smiled to himself. Ever since his engagement to Mary last week he had been waiting for the right opportunity to give it to her; seeing as his proposal was somewhat impromptu, he'd not had it with him. Although, he mused, in the intervening days he'd carried it with him just in case; however, the right time had not presented its self. Well, he thought, it was time to take their destiny into his own hands and make it official. Today, he would give Mary the engagement ring that he had bought the first time he proposed in 1914 – she'd never seen it, or even knew of its existence. But it felt right to give it to her now, and he was confident that having missed out on giving it to her the _proper_ way, he could still make the moment just as special and meaningful as that night in the snow.

The train chugged into Downton village and started slowing to a stop; he exited the compartment momentarily lost in the fog of steam and fumes. Wasting no time, he strode out of the station and straight onto the well trodden path that would lead him to Downton and to Mary. He was lost in his memories of the past week, although sweet and precious, their interaction, since the engagement had been all but chaste and few and far between. Not by their own choice of course, Matthew had started back at work only a few days after, having to catch up on the holiday back-log. And with the older women now fawning over the wedding plans, Mary's days were not much brighter. He chuckled, thinking about the tedium she would have to endure; he could picture her slender fingers fidgeting in boredom, the seamless role of her chocolate eyes and the surreptitious quirk of an eyebrow. He studied her perfect features often in his minds-eye, but recently he found it a thrill in knowing that he was allowed. He had permission to think upon her long neck, tall figure; her pale skin so soft against his fingertips…It made the corners of his lips tweak to think that it was no longer wrong to want, or desire Mary – and that in a few short months they would be man and wife. Needless to say, Matthew did not dwell on such thoughts, although he greatly anticipated the intimacies that he and Mary would share, he was still a gentleman, and until his wedding night, he was determined think like one too.

The trees had begun to thin and the twisting drive that splayed out across the grounds came into view. It took him longer than usual to get to the door, considering the cold that had settled in his bad leg. He enjoyed walking, especially around the estate, but he thought that in future, maybe he should let his mind do the wondering (as it always did on long walks) and keep his feet firmly on the floor, least he appear to Mary with a limp. She was wonderful, but she saw right through him – the last thing he wanted was to ruin the moment by needing to sit down, and once Mary snapped back into something that he'd taken to calling 'nurse mode' (in private of course) she was not easily coaxed back until satisfied that all was well. Which it most certainly was, he smiled as the warmth of the library fire eased the ache, while he waited for Mary to appear. Robert, after hearing of Matthew's plans, had kindly excused her form the usual family dinner with a promise of sending her to Matthew – not that she knew it yet, he had arranged for them to have dinner alone. He'd even managed to escape the need for someone to assist them, insisting that a buffet dinner was all they would need. The door creaked open and hesitant footfalls followed. A smile crept over his face; he got up from his place by the fire, no longer obscured from her view. Her eyes lit up, and she looked akin to a rabbit in headlights. His name fell errantly from her lips, and sensing her need he closed the gap between them.

Mary was getting ready for another boring dinner with the family, if only Matthew would be there, she mused. It wasn't even just his scintillating conversation she missed, or the fact that she could look at him, was allowed to _really_ look at him whenever she wanted. She missed the way that, when they were seated together at the dinner table, their legs would purposefully brush throughout the evening. The way that, only a few times, he had taken her hand unseen by the others, stroking and lightly squeezing her palms as her fingers would curl around his. When she would look at him, and have to fight every impulsive urge to reach out and kiss him, even as her family watched she thought indulgently, yes, that would keep granny's gossip mill turning for a few weeks. She smiled wistfully before giving herself a final appraising look in the mirror – she'd chosen the red. Always the red, even if she would be bored stiff all evening, she could jolly well look good doing it – and with a final glance back, she left to join the rest of the family.

She was almost at the bottom of the staircase, lost in her own daydreams yet again, fingers lightly dusting the banister when she was unexpectedly addressed;

"Ah, Mary, I was hoping to catch you…" Robert beamed at his eldest daughter, but on seeing her blank expression, he realised that he'd been completely ignored. "Mary…?"

"Oh, sorry Papa…My mind was elsewhere" She returned his smile distractedly, coming to stop just in front of the older man. Mary could feel her face flush lightly in secret embarrassment, being caught thinking about Matthew and well…_That_. Not that her father would ever know, but all the same she must keep those kind of thoughts confined – or maybe just not think them at all, not until the wedding night anyway…She mentally admonished herself…"Was there something you wanted?"

Robert regarded his daughter and inwardly chuckled; the likely object of her distraction was waiting to surprise her in the next room. He sensed an opportunity, and said rather heavily; "Yes actually, there is…" He sighed for added dramatic effect. "Could you, wait in the library for me please? There's something that I would like to talk to you about…" He kept his features purposefully downcast. Oh what fun, he thought, as he watched Mary's mind whirl, mentally checking that she'd not done anything to deserve a scolding. There was no harm in it, he supposed, she would know soon enough that it was all a fictitious ploy to get her into the library.

"Yes, of course…" She'd not done anything wrong? Had she? No, she was certain she was innocent of anything worthy of a conversation, alone in Papa's library. "Nothing too serious I hope?"

Robert sighed with some gravitas, oh; he could have been an actor, he gestured towards the library. "I shall join you in a moment…" He watched her nod and walk away; he smiled proudly at her retreating form, if only she knew. He chuckled before heading back to dine with the rest of the family - his part in the plan played, and very well too.

What could it be? She thought as she turned her back to her Papa. It had to be important, and given his unusual sombre attitude, perhaps it wasn't good…Bad news? Oh God, her mind was reeling with a million thoughts and memories – Patrick, Matthew, _Matthew_, what if…? Why else would he wish to see her alone? She pushed the library door open absent mindedly…Immediately attracted by the warm glow of the fire, and was heading straight for the crackling grate when upon looking up, her limbs where arrested.

"Matthew…" His name came tumbling from her mouth; her tone full of relief and concern in equal measure. Upon surveying him, she concluded that whatever this was, couldn't be too bad if he was here, could it? Before she could think any more he enveloped her, automatically melting into each others arms. She breathed him in, and held him fast, refusing to let him go.

"Hello darling…" Matthew whispered into her hair. She was holding on to him for dear life it seemed, he had a hard time prising himself from her grasp. Still holding her, but far enough so he could look into her eyes, there was something odd in her behaviour - his attempt at engineering the perfect moment was looking slimmer by the minuet. "Darling, is everything alright?" Matthew's brows creased as she gave a small shake of her head, which was still buried in his chest. "Mary…?"

"It's nothing…Honestly" She mumbled into his chest, it had been a bit of a shock to see him standing there; especially when she had been thinking the worst – irrationally she thought, she'd jumped to conclusions. Her arms wrapped around his firm and comforting middle. His warm, solid form reaffirming his existence, she slowly started to release her grip on him, pulling herself together.

"Still…" Matthew gently encouraged her, rubbing soothing circles across her back and shoulders as he felt her start to relax in his arms.

She pulled back to look at him. "Papa said that he needed to speak with me, he looked so serious…I thought..." She shook her head, now feeling foolish for even thinking it – she certainly didn't want to remind Matthew of that time.

"Yes?" He said softly.

"For a minuet I thought…" She slid her hands up over his shoulders and wound them around his neck, she sighed happily "Oh it doesn't matter! You're here now" Her face broke into a gentle smile that started to restore Matthew's hope. He looked into her eyes checking for doubt in them. He found none, but after a prolonged silence, their awareness of how little they had seen each other started to seep in, how very alone they were, and how very close…How desperately she wanted to kiss him, her fingers brushing his hairline but denying herself the temptation to rake her fingers through the soft blond tones. Her Papa could come striding in any moment; and it wouldn't do for him to find them like this, both leaning in impossibly closer…

"Gracious me…" she looked into his blue eyes "It must be serious" she murmured against his lips "If Papa's summoned you as well…" Her mouth swiftly claiming his before she stepped back.

Matthew was resisting the urge to pull her in for another kiss, he chuckled. "Actually darling, it was me who summoned you…Your Papa was just the messenger"

"Oh?" She replied blithely, inwardly surprised – what was that idiom? 'Don't shoot the messenger' "Hmmm, so I take it Papa will not be joining us?" She said hopfully.

"Nope, we'll be quite alone…" He could see her mouth twitch, her eyes sparkled and the gentle curve of her brows that arched in question.

"Oh? Well now I'm intrigued…" The evening was improving rapidly by the minuet.

"You and I are going to have dinner." He took her hand and laced their fingers "Now, my lady…If you would like to follow me…"

Matthew led her through the dark corridors of the house, heading to one of the guest wings that was never usually used.

"Matthew, where are you taking me?" She chuckled uncertainly "There's nothing down here…"

Matthew came to a slow stop, turning to face her "Oh, isn't there?" She looked utterly delicious in the low light, and she was biting her lip and looking at him with that intense stare of hers. With the one hand still laced with hers, the other went to her waist guiding her back against the wall.

Mary's back bumped softly against the hard wall and she gasped as their mouths met in slow, burning desperation. Her free hand slipped under his jacket, moving from his warm abdomen up over his chest and resting at the base of his neck, thumb caressing his jaw. Her hand slipped into his hair as their kiss deepened impossibly, they broke away a few moments later breathless, foreheads resting together.

"God, I thought you were never going to kiss me!" Mary said without thinking, her eyes still closed, after a moment of stunned silence they both burst out in hushed laughs.

"Mmm, if I had it my way, I would never stop kissing you…" He reapplied his lips to her cheek, trailing kisses down her jaw, under her ear. "But I think perhaps your parents might have something to say about that…" down to her smooth neck. Something between a moan and a laugh elicited from Mary's throat reverberating through them both. He kissed his way back up, claiming her lips sweetly one last time before he broke away. "Now, if you will please stop distracting me for a few moments…" He lovingly steered Mary to one of the doors near by, and leaning past her, one hand settled at the small of her back he opened the door. Light flooded out into the dim hall and she gasped deeply.

"Oh, Matthew…"

In the previously empty room stood a small table, covered with lovely looking and smelling food with two chairs side by side. It was small, not overly grand, warm and intimate – it was perfect. The room was lavishly decorated with candles; and there was a plush divan in front of the roaring fire. She smiled to herself, so he was a romantic…

Well, she'd not said anything else; he took that for a good sign. He moved forward and slipped his hands around her waist from behind and leaned into her, dropping feather light kisses onto the crook of her neck. "Well darling, what do you think?"

His low voice rippled against her neck and his breath tickled her skin so deliciously "Mmm…It's wonderful…" She moved her hands to cover his and twisted in his hold to face him "But why?" She looked up at him sceptically, earning a chuckle from Matthew.

"Do I need a reason to spend time with my fiancé?" Noting Mary's raised eyebrows he added…"What?"

"That's the first time you've called me…"

"My fiancé? Well, you are…Or have you changed your mind?" Another laugh rolled in the back of his throat as Mary gave him a mock scowl.

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and guided her to one of the chairs, pulling it out for her as she sat down. "Would the Lady like a sandwich?"

Mary was laughing happily "Matthew! You're so ridiculous" She chastised. "Sit down!"

Matthew did sit down, and they tucked into their buffet dinner, which was followed by one of Mrs Patmore's lovely chocolate puddings. When both bowls were clear and both spoons had been set down (in the proper place of course) Matthew proposed that they move onto the divan. They settled into each others arms in front of the fire, talking of the wedding, and their future. Hands laced together, and her head was resting on his shoulder.

Mary hummed contentedly "Can't we just stay here, like this, please?"

"Alas" Matthew sighed "I promised to have you returned by midnight…"

"Hmmm…" Mary complained, she sat up and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for tonight Matthew…It seems like I've not seen you properly in days. I – I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too darling…" Mary snuggled up to him and he stroked her cheek, relishing this new intimacy, just being able to sit and hold her. He swallowed thickly, the evening was almost over, and as she sat wrapped in his arms, the embers of the fire still smouldering, it was the ideal time. He cleared his throat…

"I've got one more thing for you…" She sat up and eyed him curiously. "Don't get too excited…" He laughed nervously, slipping a trembling hand into his trouser pocket and pulling out…

Mary held her breath as she saw what Matthew had presented her with. His blue eyes delving into her brown, he leaned in and pressed it into her palm;

"Without a scratch…"

Mary felt heavy with emotion, this was his way of saying that it was all over; finally the future was theirs, no more barriers to divide them. She felt almost speechless with the weight of meaning the small dog in her hand held.

"Just like I promised…" His face never faltered as he held her gaze, not showing the nerves he felt inside, he leaned in and closed the gap between them.

It was a wonderful heady kiss, intoxicating and long, Mary's mind was drifting, her breath shallow. She was fiddling the soft toy in her palms absent mindedly when her fingers encountered something hard and cold…She pulled back suddenly, her eyebrows knitting together… "Matthew, what…" She looked down at the little dog and saw something she was not expecting glinting in the remains of the fire light. Mary took a sharp intake of breath, around the dog's neck, hung a ring – tied on with some silky red ribbon. Mary's gaze snapped up to Matthew's in shock…

His heart almost stopped as they made eye contact "Do you like it?"

Mary's gaze dropped back to her hands, she really was speechless this time. Oh, she supposed he would give her a ring at some point, she should have been expecting it really but…

Gently Matthew reached out and started to untie the ribbon, slipping the ring off from around the toy. He brushed his thumb over the sparkling ridge, then slowly, he took Mary's hand and slipped it onto her finger.

"Matthew, it's…It's beautiful!" She held out her hand and took in the glistening gold band which had five diamonds set into a ridge across the top. It was nothing like Richards gaudy ring, or even any of her Mama's typically overstated pieces. It was small and intricate, but had an exquisite simplicity about it. "Wherever did you find it?"

"Ah…" Matthew had half hoped that she wouldn't ask; but he wouldn't lie. "I bought it in Manchester…" He hesitated "In 1914…"

"1914…Oh…" It dropped from Mary's lips as she realised the significance.

"You see, an old friend of the family owns a jewellers there – it was where my father bought my mothers ring…" He trailed off in embarrassment; he probably should have left that bit out. "But anyway, they specialise in individual pieces, I told them what I wanted and, well, they made this…"

"You…You had this _made_ for me?"

"Well…Yes, I - I know it was a few years ago, and we were so very different then…And I know the fashions and have changed" He rambled on nervously "I just thought that..." He made himself stop and breathe "…But if you don't like it…"

Mary watched him stumble over his words and thought how she'd fallen head over heals in love with him all over again in the last few minuets, the smile she wore was of pure joy…If only Matthew would tear his eyes away from his lap and look at her he would see. He showed no signs of coming up for air, so Mary did something that she'd never imagined doing (well, not in this situation anyway). She hitched up her dress to her knees, tastefully of course, she was a Lady after all, and before Matthew could respond she swung one leg over him and sat primly on his lap.

Matthew was taken completely by surprise and went rigid underneath her "Mary! What an earth…"

"Shhh Matthew!" She cut him off and took his face between her hands, looking him in the eye. "The ring is perfect! Tonight has been…More than I could have ever wanted, I…I can't wait to be your wife…I _love_ you Matthew. I couldn't' care less if you'd given me…a copper ring!" She was flushed and slightly out of breath by the time she'd finished and Matthew could only stare open mouthed in amazement.

"…I love you too" his hands went to her shoulders, tracing patterns on the exposed skin there. "My darling…" They both leaned in, torturously slowly and touched lips, the atmosphere about to shatter around them. They gave in to temptation, and suddenly there were hands, teeth, lips meeting in a feverish passion. Matthew holding Mary's hips, both her hands twinned thickly in his hair as they continued with new found ardour, oh they had kissed before, but this was something else. This was nothing like the bittersweet or forbidden kisses that they had once shared. As they came up for air, noses still touching Matthew burst into laughter.

"What?"

"Well, you're…" He gave an awkward cough "_Straddling_ me darling…"

"Oh. Yes, so - so I am." A blush crept up her cheeks, feeling rather self conscious now that their previous passion seemed to have abated. "I'll just…" She tried to shift her legs in an attempt to gracefully dismount her fiancé.

Matthew kept a tender pressure at her hips where his hands still laid. "Now, I didn't say you could leave just yet…"

Mary giggled and bent down to tenderly brush her lips against his chastely, but before they could get any more engrossed in each other, there was a nock at the door. Followed, a few seconds after by Carson attempting to unobtrusively announce himself with a discreet clearing of his throat.

Mary jumped in shock; she was still atop Matthew when Carson spoke.

"I've been sent to ensure your safe return my Lady…" Another cough "I'll give you both a moment, I'll be waiting outside"

As soon as the door shut behind Carson they burst out in unrestrained and embarrassed giggles.

Mary dropped her hear on his shoulder in disbelief. "I can not believe that happened, how embarrassing!"

"Poor Carson, you could have given him a heart attack!" Matthew chuckled.

"Me?" Mary exclaimed in mock outrage "I think you mean _us_! – It's not just me that's been caught in a compromising position _darling_…" She gestured to the very little space between them to emphasise her point.

"I suppose you're right" Matthew grumbled. Another tactful knock on the door was heard and they both rose (rather awkwardly given their intimate position) and they inevitably swayed towards each other, connecting blissfully once more before a third, more instant knock permeated their little bubble.

Mary reluctantly broke contact, although he squeezed her hand lovingly before all contact was lost. She turned around whilst headed towards the door. "Goodnight Matthew…"

"Goodnight, my darling Mary…"


End file.
